


Departure

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [59]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Nanny's Work Is Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

Boromir had shown up just in time, and Faramir was grateful for his brother's steadying presence.  
  
They stood at the City gates, waving and watching until the carriage rolled out of sight, and Faramir blinked back the tears he'd steadfastly refused to shed all morning.  
  
Boromir's arm squeezed his shoulder. "There will be letters," he said comfortingly.  
  
Faramir nodded, not trusting himself to speak quite yet.  
  
Boromir sighed, and Faramir knew his brother was not as indifferent as he seemed, for when Boromir spoke, his voice was not quite steady. "Twelve is old enough to get on without a nanny."


End file.
